neomonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Temple Dialogue
First Mission * before Boss Battle ** ????: Have you found him? ????: We're sorry, Master Lodar. We've lost him. Lodar: Well then, what are you doing here whining to me, you idiots!? Go and find Hector Finnegan! Lodar: The Grand Master will have our heads if we... who's there!? --The men all turn their heads towards you. ????: Master Lodar, that's the same trainer we were talking about! ????: Because of that trainer, we were forced to withdraw even when we encountered Hector! Lodar: Oh really? Well well, how nice of you to show up like this. Thanks for saving us the trouble of hunting you down... Lodar: No one disrupts our plans and gets away with it. I'll use you as warm-up for my monsters before fighting Hector! * after Boss Battle ** --The man called Lodar growls like some irate monster. Lodar: So these two were saying the truth when you were a trainer to be reckoned with... Lodar: I will get my payback kid. Once we're done with Hector, then you'll be next! Second Mission * mission start/ before Boss Battle ** --You enter a nearby village. Inside, you run into Hector before being cornered by the same gang you've fought before. Hector: Hey there, so we meet again. I'm afraid you've come at a bad time... ????: Ha! You're cornered now! ????: You have nowhere to escape! Lodar: This is the end of your journey Hector Finnegan. Hector: ....... --Young Hector gazes coldly at the three men surrounding him. Hector: I'll ask you again. What do you bozos want with me? I'm guessing you don't want my autographs. Lodar: What does it look like we want? We're here for your life, punk! Hector: ...Then you'd better be prepared to fight for it, cause it's not free. --You insert yourself between Hector and the three men. Hector: What? You want to help me? I appreciate the offer, but this is my problem. You shouldn't get involved. Hector: .....Fine, if you insist. You take care of the one on them, I'll handle the other two. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll a breeze! * after Boss Battle ** --You and Hector's combined forces crush the enemy monsters. Hector's team fought aggressively, and for each enemy your team defeated, they defeated two. Hector: Not bad! You're a better trainer than I expected. ????: What power! But how can this be? Hector should only be at the start of his career... ????: Yet he is already too powerful for us to even stand a chance! Hector: Heh, it's not me, it's my monsters. They're the greatest, period. Lodar: So Hector Finnegan was always a powerful trainer during his career... then we'll have to go back even further. --The three aggressors withdraw from the arena, leaving you alone with Hector. Hector: ...Geeze, they sure do hate my guts. I wish they'd at least tell me what their problem is. Hector: Oh well. Whatever their gripe is, if they want another fight, I'm not one to turn them down. Hector: Anyhow, thanks for the help. What's your name? --After thinking a bit, you give him only your first name. Hector: ...That's a pretty good name you got. Has a nice ring to it. Hector: I don't know if we'll meet again. But if we do, we ought to have a monster battle! * mission end ** --When you return to the surface, you find the bard waiting for you while playing a tune on this lyre. Bard: Welcome back. Looks like you've done your job well. You successfully kept the past from being changed drastically. Bard: You think Hector didn't need any help? Maybe, but it didn't hurt to make sure he's safe. --You ask whether your meeting with Hector won't affect the past. Bard: Not by much. Anyone who travels through the Rifts doesn't leave a lasting impression on the memories of the locals. Hector will have forgotten about you or your pursuers by the next day. Things should have returned to normal for him. Bard: But the threat against him is hardly over. I doubt those who were trying to attack him have given up already. Bard: They'll probably attempt it again, with a different approach. I'll need your help once more to stop them.